Sweet
by Corrupted Optimist
Summary: Whether he's a captain or not, Hitsugaya Toushirou is still a child. And as a child, it is guaranteed that he is bound to like sweet things. A GinHitsu oneshot. Rated for swearing.


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not me.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the butterflies were floating with contentment, and absolutely no bells were ringing signs of precaution. Yes, things were going just fine in Soul Society. Which meant that those living in the Seireitei could slack off and do whatever the hell they wanted; excluding those shinigami who were complete workaholics. Besides, it was nearing lunch-time and one can be expected to be found wandering around outside (looking for a friend to mooch off of).

Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th Division's famous, number one stoic workaholic, was, surprisingly, one of those shinigami found strolling down the streets. Arms crossed and frown set, Hitsugaya looked right and left for a place to eat. "It's already been an hour since Matsumoto said she'd get me melon bread, so where the hell is she?"

_An Hour Ago... _

_"Taichou! Taichou! Look at this!" The lieutenant quickly shoved an annoyingly familiar yellow book in front of the captain's face. _

_"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked dully, staring at the page, unable to read it due to it's all too close proximity. _

_Pulling the horoscope book back, Matsumoto started reading off it's contents. "It says that the Saggittarius will have something taken from them and will never be able to get it back. Also that something horribly unexpected will happen! To counter it, you have to eat melon bread, I'll go get you some!" Tossing the book aside, she quickly ran out the door, ignoring her captain's protests. _

"And didn't she say it was sweet rice cakes last time?" He said to himself, stopping in his place.

Out of nowhere a hand appeared and patted the child's head. "Ara, what's this? Hitsugaya-han, ya talkin' to yourself?"

Brushing the hand away, Hitsugaya turned towards the source of the voice to meet face to face (well not exactly, height difference and all) with none other than Gin. Looking at the adult wearily, he asked, "What the hell do you want, Ichimaru?"

"Hey now, s'that how ya talk to a fellow Captain?" Gin smiled, despite the fact that the shorter captain was sending him a suspicious look. "How 'bout I treat ya to lunch? That's why yer out, right?"

Hitsugaya blinked, unprepared for the offer. After some consideration he nodded.

Grinning, the 3rd Captain took a hold of the other's hand and lead him to a dango stall. Once the food was ordered, the two started having small talk. Time had passed and the dango was served, and silence reigned over.

"Say, why ain't you an' Hinamori-chan together?" Gin asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Hitsugaya choked back on the tea he was drinking and looked at Gin. "What?"

"Ya heard me."

Letting out a small grunt, Hitsugaya turned his head the other way. "Because Hinamori likes the soft-spoken, bookish type, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let myself grow up to be like that."

Gin chuckled. "Well, you'll find someone else. After all... yer so cute." A pause.

"What does that mean?" Hitsugaya stared, unable to tell if Gin was joking of not. However, the question went unanswered as the only response he got was a smile.

"Well then, I guess I should be goin'." Gin stood up, brushing off the imaginary dust. As if just remembering something, the taller captain's eyebrows rose a notch. "Oh. Hey, Hitsugaya-han?" Gin said, bending down to be a little closer to eye level with the boy

"What is i--" The prodigy turned his head slightly, only to be caught in a chaste kiss with the captain next to him. Before Hitsugaya could even comprehend what was going on, the kiss ended and Gin straightened himself once again.

With that same smile Gin nodded towards the rest of the dango that they had been eating. "You can keep the rest o' that if ya want." Turning his back to Hitsugaya, he started walking back to his division's headquarters. "Bai bai, Hitsugaya-han."

Hitsugaya watched Gin's back blankly until the older shinigami was out of sight. Returning to his senses, the boy sighed and lightly placed two fingers on his lips. 'That bastard took my first kiss...' It had tasted unexpectantly sweet, and the flavor seemed to have lingered longer than it should have. Letting out another sigh, he let a small smile cross his expression. "I guess it can't be helped."


End file.
